Die Hydra
Die Hydra eine der DHARMA stationen war zum ersten Mal in "A Tale of Two Cities" zu sehen. Ein Teil der Station liegt oberhalb der Erdoberfläche und ein anderer angeblich unterwasser. Im Moment befindet sich die Station unter der Kontrolle der Anderen. Diese Station war nicht eindeutig auf der Feuerschutztür zu sehen. Jack wurde von den Anderen dort gefangen gehalten und hauptsächlich von Juliet beaufsichtigt. Der eigentliche Nutzen ist nicht eindeutig bekannt, aber es scheint, als ob die Station zur Haltung und Untersuchung von Tieren gedacht war. Es sind keine Tiere zu sehen, aber die Anderen machen Andeutungen, als es einst welche gab. Unterwasserabschnitt der Station Juliet gibt an, dass der Raum, indem Jack gefangen gehalten wird, ein Aquarium für Haie und Delfine sei. In diesem Raum befindet sich ein altes Kommunikationssystem, das laut Juliet nicht mehr funktioniere. Jack glaubt, die Stimme seines Vaters Christian aus dem Lautsprecher zu hören, allerdings erzählt ihm Juliet später, es ist ziemlich wahrscheinlich, dass er unter Halluziationen leidet. Mindestens eine Luke hält riesige (wahrscheinlich Meer-) Wassermassen zurück. Eine rote Notfalltaste aktiviert ein Pumpsystem, das in die Station eingedrungenes Wasser herrauspumpt. Die Station verfügt außerdem über einen Überwachungsraum mit mehreren Bildschirmen (ähnlich denen der "Perlen"-Station (The Pearl), die mehere Bereiche in der Hydra Station zeigen und das sowohl über als auch unter dem Wasser. Oberirdischer Abschnitt der Station :Main article: Käfige Dieser Abschnitt beinhaltet Tierkäfige und andere Gebilde wie einen Umkleideraum und einen geschützten Weg. In mindestens einem der Käfige befinden sich drei Tasten und Hebel, die Belohnungen und Strafen ausgeben, wahrscheinlich für die Verhaltensforschung von Tieren. Ein Belohnung erhält man nur, wenn alle drei Hebel und Tasten gleichzeitig gedrückt werden. Tom gibt an, dass in den Käfigen früher Bären gehalten wurden. Es könnte sich um die Eisbären handeln, denen die Überlebenden bereits begegnet sind. Sawyer hat eine Technik entwickelt, mit der er die Belohnung, welche aus Wasser und Fischkeksen besteht, erhält. Tom erzählte ihm gegenüber außerdem, dass die Bären dafür gerade einmal zwei Stunden gebraucht haben. In der Nähe befindet sich eine Baustelle, die von Pickett beaufsichtigt wird. Kate und Sawyer müssen dort Steine und Felsen beseitigen, während andere an einer Art Betonfundament arbeiten. Später wird auch Jack dort für kurze Zeit gefangen gehalten. Name References * The Hydra, is a genus of a freshwater invertebrate possessing radial symmetry and capability to regenerate amputated appendages. * The Lernaean Hydra is a creature from Greek mythology with several serpeant-like heads. When one was cut off, three more would grow back in its place. This is one of several Greek mythology references given on the show, including Persephone, Pandora's Box, Apollo and Cerberus. Both Cerberus and Hydra were monster offspring of Typhon & Echidna, and both were killed by Hercules as part of his 12 Labors. ** The Hydra symbol appears to resemble this multi-headed creature. * The Hydra is a constellation, as is The Arrow and The Swan. *HYDRAhttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/HYDRA is an evil terrorist organization in the Marvel Universe bent on world domination. * An African Hydra is a water-monster with seven heads. It keeps the river flowing and people brought offerings to them. According to folk law, the hydra kidnapped a child by the name of Jinde Sirinde. Theorien * Die Hydra könnte eine weitere "Fake-Station" der Anderen sein, wie Die Tür. * Hier könnte der Hai herstammen, der beim Floß zu sehen war. * Juliet meinte, dass der Raum in dem Jack war, einst zur Beobachtung von Haien und Delphinen genutzt wurde. Des Weiteren hat die Raum Lautsprecher, dokumentiert durch den Mixer. Dharma könnte vielleicht eine 'Fernsteuerung' für Haie und andere Meereslebewesen entwickelt haben, durch Benutzung von hochfrequenten Schallwellen. Das könnte das Dharma Logo auf dem Hai erklären. Er könnte also eines der Sicherheitssysteme der Insel sein, von der Hydra ferngesteuert. *Der Ort wo Jack gefangen gehalten wurde, ist nicht weit von den Käfigen. ** Schon weil Juliet Sawyer wieder einfing, kurz nachdem Sie Jack verlassen hatte. * Es könnten noch immer andere unnatürliche Tiere auf der Insel sein. Mr. Friendly meinte einst die Bären, aber als Sawyer nachfragte bekam er keine Antwort. * So kamen wahrscheinlich die Eisbären auf die Insel, schon weil Mr. Friendly in der Episode "A Tale of Two Cities" zu Sawyer meint: "Selbst die Bären waren schneller". * Walt wurde vielleicht im Glassraum festgehalten, wo auch Jack war. ** Das würde erklären warum Walt tropfnass war als er Shannon erschien. *** Allerdings scheint der Raum unter Normalbedingungen trocken zu sein, nur als Jack die Lucke öffnete, drang Wasser ein. * Das Hydra logo ist auf Damon Lindelof's Hut zu sehen. * Kelvin und Radzinsky wissen nicht wo oder wie die Station zu finden ist. * Dargestellt auf der Blast Door Map... ** ist das ? als Zentrum, es gibt keinen Beweis, dass es sich dabei um die Perlen-Station handelt. ** ist eine raus gestrichene Station, welche als Unterwasser liegend gekennzeichnet ist, und nicht als nicht existent. ** ist eine Notiz "REV 4.3.02 Mögliche Lage der zoologischen Untersuchungs-Anlage". ** das macht Sinn, da eine Notiz auf Latein sagt Hic Sunt Dracones was übersetzt "Hier sind Drachen" bedeutet, ein weiterer Bezug zur griechischen Mythologie und der Hydra. * Die Hydra scheint größer als die Schwan-Station zu sein, da die Duschräume wesentlich größer sind und es auch wesentlich mehr Spinte gibt. * Während A Tale of Two Cities, wenn Jack Juliet fragt ob der Ort zur Dharma gehört, sagt Juliet 'sie' nennen sie Hydra was impliziert, das Juliet nicht der Dharma angehört. * Vielleicht wird nur der unterirdische Teil hydra genannt und der obere Teil ist die zoologische Station. Warum sollte die DHARMA Haie und Eisbären in der Hydra halten und noch eine weitere zoologische Station haben. * Das Kabel, welches Hurley gefunden hat, könnte zur Hydra führen und der Stromversorgung und/oder der Kommunikation dienen. * Könnte Station Nr. 2 der Dharma Initiative sein, wenn Der Pfeil wirklich Station Nr. 1 und man den Notizen der Feuerschutztür folgt. Dann wäre Der Stab Station Nr. 6. *Die Präsenz einer Gegensprechanlage in einer Unterwasserstation lässt Zweifel an dem Zweck der Station aufkommen. *DHARMA könnte Tieren das Sprechen beigebracht haben. *Die Gegensprechanlage, das Ketten und Flaschenzugsystem auf dem Tisch in Jacks Zelle weist darauf hin, dass hier große Tiere operiert wurden. Es ist möglich, dass der Raum geflutet wurde um Operationen zu ermöglichen bzw. den natürlichen Lebensraum für die Tiere wieder herzustellen. Gallerie Image:Hydralogocloseup.jpg|Ein Nahmaufnahme des Hydra Logos. Image:Twocitiescap-0178.jpg|Das Außenareal der Hydra Station. Image:Twocitiescap-0204.jpg|Die Essens-Taste. Image:FISH.jpg|Ein Fischkeks. Image:Sawyer's_Cage.jpg|Sawyers Käfig. Image:Twocitiescap-0299.jpg|Die Dusche. Image:Twocitiescap-0117.jpg|Unterwasserraum. Image:shark tank2.jpg|Jack und Juliet im Unterwasserraum. Hydra Category:DHARMA Initiative Hydra Hydra